General Sir Richard Venables
220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Major Richard Venables The Youngest Captain in the Caribbean Richard Joseph Anthony Venables was born on the 15th of August, 1712 to parents Sir William Venables and Lady Eliza Macbatton in the family home at 234 Castle Road, Edinbourgh. At the Age of 11 he was sent to Edinbourgh University where he studied law, but he wanted something more and using his fathers accounts he enrolled into Astronomy and Native Langauges of the Caribee which would come in handy in the future! At the age of fifteen he passed his examinations and went on to buy a commission in the Kings EITC 74th Regiment of foot. Where he became an Ensign and was sent with the second battalion to India Where he was a survivor of the Black Hole of Calcutta which left him with a severe hatred of Torture, He fought at the Battle of Plassey With Robert Clive and a young Captain Lord Jack Harkness. After the Battle he caught Thyphoid and was sent home to recover. After his slow recovery he returned to duty with the 74th being posted to the Caribbean Sea. and the Island Fortress of Kingshead. There he was promoted to Lieutenant on the death of a young lieutenant of the 74th's second battalion. He was made second in command of the battalions light company and led the company at the battle of San Jaun Against 4000 Rebel Slaves, his company outnumbered 20 to 1, won the battle and returned to Port Royal for two months, Where he meet William Turner who made him his Duelist Sabre. Then on the 16 of May 1735, a force of 1283 British Troops of the EITC 74th Regiment of foot and the 38th Regiment of the EITC Marines Attacked Jolly Rogers Evil Minions on the Island of Ravens Cove, Venables was in the first landing party and charged forward into the fray where he received a Scar on his left cheek. He kept fighting though recovering a great amount of El Patrons Cursed weapons and taking one of the cursed sabres as a trophy. but he was deeply horrified when he recieved orders to attack the Undead troops in the Town as there were still civilians in the buildings. It Is said by his Sargeant that he cried in anguish as the buildings burnt around him killing all the People in them, Though Venables did two amazing things at the Battle, He saved his commanding officer Colonal Lord Jack Harkness and Rescued a young Girl called Grace whom he adopted as his own. After the Battle Sir Harkness in Appreciation of the rescue promoted Venables to Captain of the 74th's Light Company. He would then buy a young Arab boy of the tender age of twelve from a vile slaver called "Pug".The Boys name was Ahmed and he became Venables Trusted servant and companion the little boy being eternally grateful to Venables for saving his life. Venables then meet Chelsea Rose Mountbatten the daughter of Lord Hector Mountbatten of the EITC. They Were Married on the 18th of July 1737. they had two children a boy named Richard, And a girl called Rosanna May. Disgrace and Revenge and return to the forces Richard though was on a down hill slide his career was going down the tubes and his wife was sick with Typhoid, then in may of 1738 Chelsea died of Typhoid, it shattered Venables greatly he locked himself away for nearly a week then finally he returned to the Service only to find his children had been taken in by a relative of chelsea's and would not give them back, Venables was crushed, then his career was destroyed totally! He had led a fatal charge of his company gainst the french army at Quebec and had lost nearly two thirds of his men disgraced and Humiliated Venables Resigned his comission and left The Army Behind him, heading to Tortuga where he looked for some hope in his life. He then found the O U T L A W S and begged them to take him which they did but Richards heart was still pulled towards the Army and so he eventually captured a member of the Guild PARADOX and Brought them to Lord Johnathan Coaleastern who awarded him with a Comission as a Captain in the Twenty First Regiment of Foot, Where he was posted as the commander of their Light Company. He returned to England where he put a notice out at the Galaball that he was looking for a wife he has yet to find one. He then was sent to London where he rented a large town house in Richmond Upon Surrey. He spent six weeks there before he was posted to Egypt. The Ottoman States and Ambassadorship He was sent to Egypt to fight Rebel Forces who were attacking the British Allies/the Ottomans, Richard was ordered by Coaleastern to attack a Rebel Fortress with his company supported by a Company of Colonal Harkness's Marines, They attacked the Fort taking heavy casualties but eventually captured it, Venables then had a fight with a young Muslim Officer whose fort it had been, Venables had been ordered to hand it back to the Ottomens but the Muslim officer, who was a local militia Officer refused, Venables had him thrown into a cell. The Next day the Ottoman Commander Abdullah Majera' had the man executed, which caused an uproar from the British Troops. Venables then received an important letter. Which Read... Captain Richard Venables Of the twenty First Regiment of Foot, By the Orders of the Lord Chanceller of Great Britain on behalf of His Majesty The King, You are here by Appointed British Ambassador in Egypt, You will be there for seven months, When at the end of this time you Will return to your Regiment. Signed '' ''Lord Johnathan O'Reilly Relation s with The Sultans Family Richard and Sultan Muhmad I soon became close friends and colleagues. Richard gifted the Sultan on his arrival to Constaninople with a gift of wonderful fruits from the new world, Muhmad was very please and gifted Richard with enough servants to keep Windsor Castle itself! Richard settled down to his new life for the next seven months. Assasination Attempts Richards life though was now in jeopardy! The French Were envious of Britians Growing Friendship with The Ottomans and sent several assasins to kill Richard, Richard Captured them all and sent their heads back to the French General who had sent them. Death of Grace Richard returned home one warm night to find his servants dressed in black silk and crying, Richard asked his faithful butler Carson who told him that his foster daughter Grace was dead, apparently she had been sowing in the garden when a man had shot her before jumping over the wall of the garden. Richard was shattered he had been very fond of his foster daughter and greived her very much as did his foster son Amhed. They buried her on the tip of Point Alexandria where she had played so much as a child. Command of a Ottoman Regiment Sultan Muhmad I gave Venables command of a regiment of Turkish Infantrymen who were very tough guys and were known as the Lions of Allah, They were known as the best regiment in Egypt. They became the 74th Regiment of Ottoman Foot, the Regiment being posted to Alexandria. Promotion to Major Richard Venables was promoted to the Rank Of Major in the Ottoman Empires Army, he remained in command of his company of 74th Regiment of foots light company. The newly promoted Venables also recieved a Fotress to Garrison his troops in which was called Allahs Tomb. Stratigicly it was briliant fort, cliffs to one side, the sea to the other, one road to the main gate. Venables company was posted here without delay. Regimental Order and the Second Rebellion Venables had now had a lovely life as a successful Officer and Politian. He was also newly wed! His wife the beautiful Sarah Del'Schietroma, was a beautiful Spanish girl, who he meet at the Ambassadorial Dance. His life was filled to over flow then BANG! The Second Rebellion of the Macreah Forces came about in Egypt. Venables and his Regiment marched south to Cairo to deal with this horrid Rebellion, in which British Officers posted in Cairo were set upon by their own native troops! Venables was oturaged by this and ordered every single rebel to be hung! The Rebellion was crushed in several months the British loses were 265 men and officers. Return to Wikiton Estate Richard was wounded in action in a small skirmish in Palestine in 1742. He returned home to England on the advice of his physician, who said that the heat and dust were no good for his wound. He returned to The Wikiton Estate where he and his wife spent several months recuperating and attending fancy balls. The Attack on Allahs Tomb The Attack on Allahs Tomb took place on the 17th of December, 1743 A Squadron of ten French Warships sailed into the Bay and laid seige to the British, The French Marines eventually got into the Fort But Venables and his men set a brilliant trap for the French, The French Entered the Compound and found Venables standing there on his own, smiling Sabre in hand. Venables then Shouted a Warcry and the British Troops opened fire upon the surrounded French. The French Began to Retreat but a small party of French actually pushed on! They got into Venables Armoury and were about to take the British Ammunition when Venables Charged in and shot the French Leader. EITC Lieutenant General in the British Province of Bombay. Venables finally left the Ottoman Empire after his seven months were up. And Was Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General in the EITC Army.. He Was Posted to Calcutta and after three months on the death of the previous Lt. General. He Was given the Posting of Governor of the Bombay Territories and was based in Calcutta. Where he began a three month war against the Mahrattas of Pankot, The East India Company Troops quickly Wiped the Mahrattas from their perches but then discovered a far worse threat! The Thuggee Cult was discovered by Lt. Nicholas Bridgewater who imediatly rode to Calcutta to warn General Venables. Venables was Shocked! He Imediatly Ordered the commander of the 74th Lord Colonal William Stormhawke to attack the Thuggee Temple, which they did so but also took many casualties through the black magic of the Thuggee Priests. Venables himself killed the Thuggee High Priest Spearing Him to his Altar! Taking Eastern Majharga The British had one small problem, the independent state of Eastern Majharga which was ruled by King Juanacoulate' Panga. Who hated the British with a passion the EITC board of Directors ordered Venables to take the 33rd and 74th regiments and try to capture the state, they meet the Majhargain Armies at the Battle of The Blood River twenty miles east of Calcutta. The Battle Raged On till the early hours of the next day. when the British received reinforcements from Bengal. The British Captured the state of Majharga and forced the Mahrajja to sign a Treaty which implied that if he ever tried to siexe power he would be de-throwned by the East India Trading Companies Armies. Failure and a Kings Kindness Ri chard though was fed up with the British Army, and so h e wrote to his old friend Admiral Christopher Ironshot who offered him a position in the Hawaiiain army, Venables Resigned his commission, but wrote a final letter of apology to King George, Who in act of Kindness did not discharge him and let him remain in the British Army. Venables Was Extremly Pleased by this and immediatly wrote to his friend Ironshot to tell him. Venables still serves in the companies armys. The Siege of Mashatta In 1745 The British Army and the East India Companies Armies laid siege to the Mahratta City of Mashatta, After the Mashattains Attacked a British Cavavan. They were there for six months and then finally the Mashattains surrendered to the Crown Forces. More Coming soon Richards Stuff